


Stars and Bones

by zombie_honeymoon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artists, Bonding over art, F/M, Flirting, Lunch date, art gallery date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombie_honeymoon/pseuds/zombie_honeymoon
Summary: Sasori and Konan enjoy a date at the local art gallery and then a late lunch afterwards.
Relationships: Konan/Sasori (Naruto)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: Akatsuki Gift Exchange





	Stars and Bones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sasodei_trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasodei_trash/gifts).



> Written for the Akatsuki Gift Exchange 2019 for deidara-senpai on tumblr. I went with sasokona, I hope you enjoy!

Sasori leaned against the brick wall just outside the art gallery entrance and looked at his watch. Four more minutes. She wouldn’t be late, he knew she wouldn’t. Konan understood how important it was to be on time. Sasori hated to be kept waiting. It had less to do with wasting time, and more to do with making him worry. 

Not wanting to go down that road of thought, he scanned the sidewalks, looking for Konan’s signature blue hair. There she was, walking confidently towards the art gallery, hands stuffed in the pockets of her coat that was buttoned up, blocking out the cold winter air.

He pushed off the wall as she walked up the steps, “Right on time,” Sasori greeted her, “I knew you would be.”

“Is that why you were checking your watch and looking around for me?” Konan teased, leaning down to kiss his cheek.

“Old habit,” Sasori shrugged and before she could straighten back up, he brushed his lips against hers, “It’s been a while, a proper kiss would be nice.”

“I think if I gave you a proper kiss, they’d run us off the grounds,” Konan warned before pulling away, “If you want a better kiss, you’ll have to come back to my place afterwards… That is, if you want to.”

“I think I just may do that...” Sasori agreed, then held out his arm for her to take, “I already bought the tickets. I was here early, another old habit.”

Konan knew he was probably at least twenty minutes early, but said nothing about it, “Let’s go in then, you must be cold.” 

The gallery had a special display of local artists from the city, and Sasori had looked forward to it for months though he hadn’t submitted anything of his own, having his own permanent display in a gallery, he felt wrong to take up space from lesser known artists.

As they walked through to the first display, Konan paused in front of a painting. It was of clouds and the sky just before dawn, all deep blues, teals and dusky pinks, with glittering stars. It looked almost like a photograph and Sasori thought it might be something worth adding to his collection, but as he looked at the way Konan admired it, he thought she might be thinking the exact same thing.

“It’s lovely, don’t you think?” Konan asked.

Sasori nodded in agreement, “Very lovely, whoever created this has considerable talent.” 

“It would look perfect in my bedroom, across from my bed. It would be lovely to fall asleep and wake up to that sight everyday.”

Sasori looked at the painting and then at Konan, thinking the same thing, about her, though he said nothing. They had been on several dates before, and he struggled with wanting to take things further and afraid of taking that step, afraid to get too close. But if he waited… he was realizing that surely someone else could come along and give her what he was too afraid to give himself. 

Konan took a card from beside the display, having every intention of contacting the painter as soon as she could, hoping no one else had beat her to it. She gave a gentle tug on his arm, pulling him from his thoughts, and they moved on to see more.

While Sasori studied a memento mori display more closely, Konan wandered away and paused at the next display. Tiny porcelain dolls, so lifelike she found them to be creepy.

“Ah, I see you’ve found my granny’s art,” Sasori said as he came to stand beside her and put his arm around her waist and she slipped her own arm around his, “She may be ancient, but she hasn’t lost her touch.”

“Your granny made these?”

Sasori nodded, “What do you think?”

Konan looked at the dolls, then at Sasori and deadpanned, “I think they’re completely creepy and would like to see the next display now.” 

“I suppose you won’t like to see the ones I’ve made, would you?” He asked as they walked together to the next and final display of black and white photographs, mainly of people, some of animals- mostly dogs. She hadn’t answered yet and he added, “My dolls are worked from bone.” 

“No, I don’t think I would like to see them. So hide them away somewhere if you have me over,” Konan told him as they paused in front of the photographs. They were left unframed, hung with tiny clothes pins on wire.

“I like this.” Sasori said.

Konan nodded, “These might be my favorite, along with the first painting.”

“Mine as well, though I rather liked the memento mori display, though it’s a bit grim. And your least favorite would be…?” But Sasori already knew the answer, he just wanted to ask anyways.

“Your granny’s creepy dolls. Yours?” 

“Granny’s dolls. Only because mine are much better.” 

They took one last look at the photographs before leaving the gallery and walked along the sidewalk towards one of the nearby cafes. The sky had clouded over, and with the sun blocked, the temperature had dropped. Sasori let go of Konan and shivered at the loss of warmth as they walked up to the door of one, and he opened it for her.

She thanked him and chose a table at the back near the window and also near a heater vent. She was thankful it was quiet and wasn’t very crowded at all. A glance at her phone told her they had missed the lunch crowd while in the gallery. 

Looking up as Sasori took a seat, she thought he looked very handsome in his tailored black slacks, and gray button down shirt. She had been so busy admiring the artwork on display, she hadn’t gotten a proper look at him.

“You’re staring. You must see something you like.” Sasori said, catching her eyes on him as he reached to pick up the menu from the table. 

“Indeed I do.” Konan rested her arms in front of her on the table and leaned forward, “Do you see anything you like?” 

“I do, yes. And I wouldn’t mind making some art out of you.”

Konan leaned back, taking the menu from him, her voice cool, “I certainly hope you don’t mean that literally.” 

She had no idea what type of bone he made dolls out of, and hoped whatever he used was legal.

“Only if you’re willing.” Sasori shrugged, “But you’re too much of a living artwork to do that to. It would do the world a disservice.”  
  
“You’re just trying to flatter me now. It won’t work.” She read over the list of items for lunch and decided on soup to help warm her up as the waiter appeared beside their table. 

Sasori ended up ordering the same thing and then they waited.

“I wasn’t trying to flatter you, I think it’s true.” 

As he looked over at her, Konan’s face softened.

“While we were at the gallery, I thought of possibly purchasing something to add to my collection, but my favorite wasn’t for sale.”

“Oh? But they were all up for sale. Did someone beat you to it?” She hadn’t seen him on the phone, but maybe he had texted one of the artists while she wasn’t looking.

“I hope not, because I was talking about you. I’ve been thinking that we should make this thing between us official. I want to get serious, Konan.” 

He watched as a flush rose in Konan’s face and a smile spread across her face, and he waited, his heart racing, hoping she would say yes, that she would like that. 

“I’ve been waiting for you to say so. For someone who doesn’t like being kept waiting, you sure did make me wait. Sasori, I’d like to be official, too, but if you make one more comment about turning me into art, I’ll be turning you over to the police. I prefer my bones where they are, thank you.” 

“Nothing about my art is illegal, the bone I use is all legally sourced,” even still, Sasori decided to get off the subject of bones, “Would you allow me to paint you sometime? Immortalize you on canvas?” 

Konan nodded and reached across the table to take his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze, “That I would allow, yes. After we’re finished here, how about you come to my place with me, it's not too far. We can have some coffee and you can get that kiss you wanted earlier. And I'll give that artist a call, I'm determined to buy that painting even if it drains my bank account.” 

Nodding, Sasori laced his fingers together with Konan’s, “That sounds like a good plan. Except for draining your bank account.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a comment, I love to hear from readers :D And it motivates me to write more knowing I'm not alone out here.


End file.
